Confessions in the ward
by Lady aracne
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever, hope you like. When Harry is brought injured to Saint Mungo´s, Ginny has something to confess.


Confessions in the ward

The dim lights of the emergency ward at St. Mungo´s Hospital shed their yellowish light over several people sitting quietly. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sitting together looking pale and worried, Ginny Weasley was being hugged by her mother, Remus Lupin looked if possible more gaunt and tired than ever. Professor McGonagall was the only one standing, looking out a window worry written all over her face.

They have been waiting for what it seemed ages, Harry Potter had arrived into St. Mungo´s in a terrible shape, they didn't knew why he was in Knockturn Alley alone, or why he engaged in a fight with around 5 death eaters, if Hagrid hadn't been there …

Hermione looked up to gaze at the noisy clock pinned over the double doors of the emergency ward for the hundred time, or so it seemed

- Three hours – she thought.

Suddenly they heard the clear sound of footsteps, someone was coming, and they all stood up immediately, three healers came through the emergency ward doors, looking very serious. The taller one was a dark wizard, who looked so familiar they were staring at him.

- Good evening, I am healer Alden Shakelbolt, yes, I am Kingsley´s older brother – he added looking at the staring faces before him.

- I will not lie to you - he began – Mr. Potter is in a very serious condition, he is currently in a coma, we need him to wake up so he can be treated, and soon, he was hit with several dark curses at once and he has sustained a serious loss of blood. – He said with a booming voice very much like his brother's.

Ron gasped, Hermione clutched her hands over her mouth, tears flowing freely down her face, the others either move or make a sound.

- He has to pull trough on his own, he needs to want to live – he continued – you can see him in a few minutes if you like.

With that, he turned around and disappear through the double doors followed by the other two healers, leaving the room in absolute silence.

They all sat back, Luna moved next to Hermione, and put her arm around her, Hermione collapsed in silent tears on to her.

At that moment Ginny broke in to anguish cries, Mrs. Weasly tried in vain to hold her, she ran where Hermione, Luna and Ron sat and flung herself into her brother's arms.

- I am so sorry – she cried – it is my fault, it is all my fault.- She was crying hysterically now, Ron hugged her tenderly stroking her flaming red hair.

- Now Ginny, don't do this, calm down - he said softly

Ginny stopped crying, and look in to Ron's eyes, then she turned to face Hermione who has still being comforted by Luna.

- I am so, so sorry Hermione, so sorry – she said in a slow low voice.

-Ginny, what are you talking about? - interrupted Mrs. Weasly looking curiously at her daughter.

Ginny started crying again, as she spoke

- I …. I saw Harry today, in Diagon alley, he asked me to see him there… he wanted to break up with me - she said crying freely now.

- Oh Ginny, I am so… - Hermione started to say, but Ginny put finger to her lips and said

- Let me finish, please. When he said he wanted to break up with me I got so angry, I couldn't help myself. I started screaming at him all sort of awful things, he let me rant all I wanted. Then explained that he cared for me very much, but he wasn't in love with me, he loved another one – she gulped – I then went out of my mind, and told him he couldn't do that to me, he couldn't trade me for some.. some

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter in shock, and was about to say something when Remus Lupin put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

- I know Mum, I know, and you don't know how much I regret it – Ginny added looking at her mother, her eyes brimming with tears. – I am so ashamed about it now, but that's not all. I was still yelling at him, and he looked so hurt, so desperate, so alone. I told him many more terrible things, and he stood there just gaping at me, then he started saying how he was so tired, so anguished , he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, and in the middle of that he couldn't even have love, the love of his life. I rounded on him again, called him a coward, demanded to know who she was, I wanted to hurt her, to yell at her-

Ginny was trembling now, crying so hard it was difficult to understand her; Ron kneeled beside her and hugged her without saying a word.

- Harry started crying, I had never seen him crying before, he… he told me it was you Hermione! That he loved you but he couldn't tell you, because he didn't want to hurt Ron, not now, not ever. He said he could never hope to be love by you and that he will be alone forever.

Hermione couldn't breath, she stared at Ginny in awe, Ron hold his sister closer to him

- Ginny, don't please- Hermione said shacking so badly Luna almost fell from the couch.

- I haven't finished – Ginny said gulping hard – Harry was hysterical by now, I think he let out all his frustration and I… I .. I yelled at him once again and told him he deserved it .Oh Lord! He blanched and stormed at me and said I didn't understand, he wanted it all to end, he wouldn't make it, he turned around and started running away from me, I am sure he run into Knockturn alley without knowing where he was going….and

Oh please Hermione forgive me, Ron, everyone, it was my fault!

Hermione rose from the couch and hugged Ginny while she cried loudly

- Ginny, its not your fault, you were hurt , you couldn't have guessed what will happened, its alright, Harry will make it, he will be fine, Mrs Weasley please – she said handing Ginny to her mother to hold.

- Ron, come on – Said Hermione walking towards the double doors – Healer Shakelbot said we could see him.

Ron stood up and joined Hermione, none of the others made any attempt to follow; they knew they wanted to be alone with Harry.

They enter in a room filled with many beds, some covered from view with heavy white curtains, they were starting to wonder which bed was Harry's when they spotted a young healer sitting besides the last bed on the row, they could see a figure draped in cream-colored sheets.

They walked towards the healer and upon reaching him Ron asked

- Can you give us a minute alone please?

- Of course, just 10 minutes.- He answered standing up and walking into an empty office.

Ron and Hermione looked at their best friend, he was very pale, his face was covered in purple and blue bruises, and his right arm was in a sling.

- They hit him – Ron thought angrily – How could they, after they cursed him , they hit him.- He stood with his fist clenched and turned to look at the window, breathing deeply to calm himself.

- Hey mate, we are here- he said out loud returning to Harry´s side.

Hermione hadn't move, she was looking tearfully at Harry´s swollen face. Ron put his had on Harry´s shoulder fighting back tears and sat down again.

Hermione took a chair on the opposite side of the bed; she took his hand and kissed it softly, tears running down her face. Ron was looking at Harry, and he saw him steer a little as Hermione touched him.

- that's it!- He thought, he stood up again, walked around the bed and pulled Hermione up.

- Ron, what? – She said a little scared.

- Hermione tell him, tell him you love him, I know you do – said Ron

- On Ron I… I - she started to say, but he interrupted.

- Its alright Hermione, we have talked about this, remember? I do love you, but as the wonderful friend, you are, and I know you care about me. Please Hermione he needs you, he needs to know he is not alone, Ginny said he was tired and wanted to give up. Harry needs to have a reason to come back.

Hermione was staring at Ron in awe, she hugged him tightly and said

- Oh Ron, yes , you are right, I love him with all my heart, he is my life, thank you.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and turned around to face Harry´s bed; she sat down and started stroking his raven hair, taking his hand in hers again.

- Harry? I'm here love, please wake up Harry, I need you back, I can't go on without you, I… love you, I love you Harry Potter, please don't leave me – She said crying softly, her eyes closed.

Suddenly she felt her hand squeezed softly; she opened her eyes to meet with Harry´s emerald ones.

- I love you too – he said in a very soft voice.

- RON! She screamed, making the redhead teen jump a few inches from the floor.

He came running to their side, and a big smile came to his lips

- Harry, mate you are back! – he yelled and sprinted of to the waiting room to tell everyone what has happened.

Hermione, stroke Harry´s jet black hair and smiling adoringly said

- Everything will be all right now my love, everything.

FIN


End file.
